Slytherin's Lily
by LydiaPotter1998
Summary: This is a story about how Lily Luna Potter starts Hogwarts. She is sorted into a house, and she makes new friends, and many enemies. Hope you like it. please read :)


"Lily" yelled Albus as he raced his way over to his little sister. She looked back to see albus running over. He is suck a sucker

"Over here Al" she says, with a wave of her hand. When he comes up, he grabbed the truck from his sister, as he started loading the train. She looked back to see her parents standing there, looking at her. Her father takes her into a large embrace.

"Have fun sweetie. Promise me that you will write to us, before you mum here hurts someone" he said with a laugh

"Promise. Love you daddy" she said, as he released her to her mother. "Bye mum" she said with a smile, before being smothered in a ginormous hug for Ginny.

"I love you sweetie. Have fun" she said releasing her. As she started to back away, she noticed her father looking at someone. Lily looked back to see Albus's best friend, and his father, Draco Malfoy.

"Scorp!" she said running to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, in a ballerina spin. When he set her down, they started for the train, as he waved to his parents. They make their way down to the compartment with the most noise coming.

"I cannot believe you James!" screamed Rose. Typical Rose. As we walk into the compartment, I can see Rose, who was in a heated discussion with James, while Fred and Hugo were talking about what house they hope to be in.

"Scorp! Lil!" Said Albus "Come in" he said making room for them. As they sat down, Lily was put in between Scorpius and Albus, who were talking about how they are going to get back at some of the Slytherin's that got them last year. Lily decided to join in

"Why not be the bigger person and _not_ fight back" she said. Scorpius and Albus just looked at her in shock. It seems she didn't know them that well.

"Flower, were Slytherin, we have to get back at the" Scorpius said, emphasizing the word have.

"Yes, and let's hope you don't become one. I hear that almost all the students in first year are part of the slytherin family." Said Albus

"Do you two honestly think I can't handle myself?" she asked

"Well…" said albus looking like there was something else he was hiding to say. She hit him in the side of the shoulder

"Hey" he said in defense "I could tell mum. Remember what she did last time"

"What happened?" asked Scorpius

"We were playing Quidditch, and James caught the snitch, which Lily says he took out of her hand." He said, James starting to listen in "And when they got on the ground, she kicked James in the groin" Albus said, finally letting all his laughter out. Scorpius joined in.

"Hey, I could do it again" she said looking at Albus

"Not unless you want mum giving you that talk again" he said, laughing even harder

"Oh that's what she did" James said, before bursting into laughter.

"Shut up you two" she said. "Don't tell me dad never mentioned it to either of you?"

"Nope, Never to me at least" said James, With Albus nodding his head in agreement.

Lily looked at the ground in embarrassment. James moved over to put his hand on her back. "Hey flower, its fine. It's bound to happen soon, I mean look at me. I'm a stud" James said with his usually cheeky smile.

"Like hell. I'll probably get it, with all the girls wanting me just for my last name" Said Albus "Those Slytherin's are vultures"

"It's hard to think a Slytherin would like you" said Lily

"Most of the Slytherin's in our year are actually really cool" said Scorpius

"Well then" She said

After a couple of hours, the castle is finally in view. No one could understand Lily's excitement. This is the place his parents met, her father found his family, defeated the dark lord, and best of all, Played Quidditch. Lily has always had a strong love for Quidditch, ever since she was able to fly, she learned. Even though her mother played Chaser, she was a seeker. No doubt about it. She could grab the snitch within minutes of the game. She knew that with whatever house she made it into, they would accept her.

They started leaving, and she walked with her cousins to the boats. When she reached a boat, She, Hugo, Fred, and Lucy started filling in. Once they reached the front doors to the castle, she saw her Aunt Katie step out.

"Hello. Now we are going to go in and get the sorting started" she said. As they started to walk in, Lily looked over to the slytherin table to see Scorpius and Albus getting her an encouraging thumbs up. She looked over to the Gryffindor table, to see James talking to Landon Wood.

"Anderson, Natalia" said Aunt Katie

"HUFFLEPUFF" yelled the sorting hat, as Natalia took her way overt to her new family. Soon the sorting began to pick up, and she could vaguely remember some people sorting. Rachel Finnigan was a Gryffindor, along with Peter McLaggen and Miley Longbottem. Kathryn Clearwater made it into Ravenclaw, and John Goyle, and Sebastian and Serpehina Flint became a Slytherin.

"Potter, Lily"

Lily walked up to the stole and had the hat placed upon her head.

"Hmm… This one is tricky, you have the Ambition, Determination, and Intelligence to be a Slytherin, but you have the Bravery and Courage to be a Gryffindor"

She just sat there, because she didn't care which place. In Gryffindor she had her brother and all of her cousins, but in Slytherin, she had Albus and Scorpius, who are closer with her than anyone.

"SLYTHERIN" exclaimed the hat. She smiled and made her way down to the table. She sat down by Serephina Flint, who gave her a welcoming greeting.

As the rest of the sorting went on, there was one that stuck out to Lily

"Zabini, Taylor"

As she walked up there was some sort of posture that made her seem better than everyone else. The hat didn't even stay on her head for a second before it proclaimed "SLYTHERIN"

Lily looked back to Albus and Scorpius, who gave them the look of "do not talk to her, whatever you do'. Lily kept her eyes on Albus's before she felt someone sitting next to her to see Taylor sitting by her. Taylor looked over to Lily before saying

"What are you looking at" in a very snarky and rude fashion. Scorpius and Albus watched in fear as Lily had to face a Zabini.

"I was looking at who came over and sat so rudely beside me" Said Lily. She used a tone nobody had ever heard her use.

"Excuse me" said Taylor, acting like no one had ever talked to her like that

"Yes, I said that, not go cry about it" Lily said, before turning around to see Serephina starting to grab food. She started grabbing some as well, acting as if nothing happened. Lily knew this was going to be some year.


End file.
